ranlore_arvaea_hoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranlore
Ranlore is the sub-continent connected to the much larger continent of Deshmar. Ranlore is the only continent to house the Higher Races and is the only known inhabited area in the world. Ranlore consists of three main mountain ranges (Nekesis Mountains, Green-rock Hills, and Heinrick Hills), seven major forests (Tarsus Woods, Varenwood Forest, Shadowpine Forest, Norwood Forest, Wellside Forest, and the Crooked Woods), four grasslands (Western Grazelands, Eastern Grazelands, Westwind Plains, and Eastwind Plains), and a section of the Barren-reach Desert. Ranlore is known as the birthplace of three native Higher Races: the Valen, Dwarves, and Vague from their separate oasis. First Inhabitants (0 O.E - 400 O.E) Ranlore was first inhabited by the Valen in 0 O.E, whom of which were also the first race to abandon their corresponding oasis. The Valen founded their own capitol of Vendrall and began to explore the world around them. When the Valen began mining operations in the Green-rock Hills in 344 O.E, the Valen provoked the Dwarves and Vague races which had awoken from their oasis just decades before. The three races exchanged ideals and the Vague and Dwarves ultimately decided to keep hold of the underground dominion while the Valen continued to advance their primitive civilization on the surface. Human Settlement (500 O.E - 650 O.E) The Valen quickly became the prominent civilization in Ranlore until they first encountered the Humans. The Humans had awoken from their oasis only a century after the Valen. The Humans however came from further north of Deshmar and attempted their first colonization of the South it was then that they had come to the land of Ranlore in 534 O.E. The Humans had not encountered the native Valen until much later when they had already created the city of North Haven (then called Luminar). It was then that Zakar's Descent had occurred isolating the Human colonists from the rest of the Hirosian Kingdom. The Valen first encountered the Humans in 634 O.E and territorial disputes began to ensue immediately. The Valen declared war upon the Humans officially in 641 O.E and this declaration started the Argon Wars. Elves and Krir (700 O.E - 800 O.E) Whilst the Argon Wars continued for many years between the Humans and Valen, the Krir of the Splintered North sailed south-west of their homeland and first set foot on the beaches of Eben Island in 723 O.E. During this point, the New Hirosian Kingdom reached Eben Island and the first Tungu Krir introduced themselves. The Tungu offered their alliance and therefore participation in the Argon Wars in return that the Humans join the Korian Wars along the Tungu's side. The Humans agreed to the offer and immediately began construction of a formidable navy to help the war effort in the Splintered North. Meanwhile, far to the south, the Elvish island nation of Kirizami was beginning to undergo the Great Sink. The Elves sailed across the O'Grey Ocean fleeing the engulfment of the sea and landed on the southern coast of Ranlore where they met their unknown cousins, the Valen. The Elves naturally befriended the Valen and allied with them. The Elves entered the Argon Wars in 783 O.E. The First Wars (800 O.E - 0 M.E) The Argon Wars soon became the first war in which multiple Higher Races were fighting each other and thus became the First Wars. The Elves and Valen fought against the Humans and Krir for 200 years and this lead to an eradication of the land itself. Thousands of soldiers died every year in response to defending convoluted territories that littered the political surface of Ranlore. It was around 900 O.E that the then-king of the Humans, King Evermoor found that the war was not going anywhere after centuries of fighting. The Valen chieftain also agreed with this notion. All leaders of the Racial Kingdoms began a temporary cease-fire as to consider a compromise. All the leaders agreed to meet on the Isle of Selva, a non claimed area of land and they all began to speak of a new agreement between nations. After hours of conversation behind closed doors, a conversation that was never written down under dialogue, a treaty was formed. This document would come to be known as the Treaty of the New Empire. This concordat would signify one of the greatest political changes in Ranlore's history. The founding of the Empire = The Treaty of the New Empire required many hundreds of changes but there were five that dramatically changed Ranlore as a whole: = = Unification of the Common Land - all kingdoms, territories, and land claims that fall under Ranlore are to be unified under one Empire that is to be known formally as The People's Empire of Ranlore. Underground territories such as that claimed by the Vague and Dwarves are to also fall under this condition. Newly discovered lands are to be absorbed under Ranlore rule (see "land claim conditions"). = = Appointment of the Common Leader - an Emperor/Empress is to be appointed as a singular leader above all and is to be aligned with an appointed political party (see #3). An Emperor/Empress is to be reappointed either upon serving a natural life upon the throne, an heir is established and/or presumed within the will of the previous leader, or the Common House passes a vote for the revocation of the rule of the current leader. (see "appointment conditions"). = = Establishment of the Common House '''- Emperors/Empresses are to be voted upon, first by the Common House, second by the civil groups. Voting is to be a privilege awarded to all those whom are a member of the Common Society. The Common House is to be divided into two parties: The Ithlen and Tresher parties. Both parties assume opposite ideals and both parties vote for both local and national issues. Leaders are to come from one of the two parties, and never from the implied Third House. = = '''Introduction of the Common Currency - All economic, financial, business oriented, agricultural, and funding ordeals are to be resolved and centralized around the Common Currency of the Ranlorian Flex (ɌƑ or rf). The Common Market is to uphold the conditions of the Mercantile Code and all vendors, shopkeepers, and business owners are encouraged to follow and respect the Mercantile Code. = = Preparation of the Common Threat - Military construction and growth is to continue and serve as a singular force that is to govern and enforce the laws of the land (see the List of Veroni). The evil that resides far beyond the Barren-reach desert is to be considered a major threat to the well being of the Empire. This distant threat is to be reinforced with many stationed guards and soldiers that patrol the border of the Forbidden Empire. = = These five conditions are considered the major points within the treaty and serve as the most strict and permanent points of the treaty itself (see full treaty). Naturally, they are listed first on the treaty. The Empire's birth would start the Middle Era and the Empire was officially born in 0 M.E. = The Piraat Despite the fact that the treaty has no mention of a strict or set religion, the previously dominant religion of Runeism began to gain a overwhelming following among the Human, Valen, Elf, and Vague population. The Piraat became a ruthless and cult-like controller of belief and civil ideals among the people based around Runeism. Other religions such as Folism and Tberversin were nearly wiped-out in favor of Runeism. The Piraat controlled all knowledge flow by overseeing libraries, couriers, and publishing companies to make sure that anything that questioned "He who Fashions" was entirely removed and censored from the public. No one was truly able to question the authority of the Piraat as the High Chancellor of the Piraat Order influenced the Emperors and Empresses during their rule and thus indirectly controlled the Empire itself. The Middle Era lasted 1,000 years with total Piraat rule and no other beliefs seemed to be able to gain any notoriety above a few hundred people. In 1289 M.E, the modern revolutionary Aldris Kalieri stood against the Piraat with his disciples and founded the Ferred Society where he established the first Free Institution of Havvenous University in Levington.